Bad Love
by Jess.Isaac1
Summary: Erika Navarro, a news reporter, decided to pick up her neighbour’s 15 year old son, Steven Parker. One ride and one storm unleashes a forbidden love between the two. Warning: sexual themes. A fan asked for it, here it is!


**A fan asked me for this so here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

After getting home from a long day of work, my tight green skirt and blue blouse still on. It has been a long day. My phone vibrates ans I pick it up. Gianna.

 _Gianna - Hey, sorry about this but I'm stuck in work. Can you pick up Steven for me?_ I smile. Why not? He is a nice kid. Plus I owe her from her helping me design my bedroom.

 _Of course!_ I slip my phone in my purse and grab my keys before leaving the house. I start the car and head to the school. Once I park up, I see a lot of cars there and th students leaving.

 _Gianna - Thank you. I texted him that you will be picking him up. Thank you again :)_ I grin at my phone. She is a lovely woman. Raising a kid on her own. Steven is 15 now. She has been raising him since he was 10. Fairplay. Teenagers are hardwork.

I see Steven. His brown hair tidied up, looking like an adult he was about to become. I can't believe, in three months, he'll be 16 and learning how to drive.

His eyes lock to me and I give a wave. He waves goodbye to his friends and we hop in my car. It was a comfortable silence between us as I drove. He never really speaks much. I guess it is one of his 'teenage' phases.

I look at him about to ask a question when I see him staring at my legs. I look away and feel a tingle in my pussy. Staring out into the road ahead. I have half an hour until I'm home. Why do I enjoy the way he is looking at my legs? It's wrong! But... he is good looking. I haven't got laid in 6 months. Since my last date. And now a 15 year old is looking at me like he wants to fuck me and I am enjoying it.

I didn't realise by the time I get home, I feel my panties getting wet, getting aroused. I shift in my seat to get some friction. I need a release. Maybe tomorrow, I can offer to pick him up again? It is probably in my imagination. I've known him a long time, he won't look at me like that.

 **Next Day** It was a storm, the rain hammering down. Gianna texted me again saying to pick him up as she is stuck in work again. A guy wants a building designed. She wants to pay me but I denied it. It is a favour.

As I'm driving, I feel a throb in my pussy. What happens if he looks at my legs like that again? Yesterday, I played with myself and imagined it was him. I shouldn't think like that.

I park outside the school and run inside to pick him up. Where I see many students standing and waiting. I see Steven and give him a wave.

He walks to me. I'm a little soaked and see him stare at my chest for a second but looks at my face. I feel my pussy clench again. Me and him run to the car. Completely soaked. I feel my skirt cling to my legs and my blouse soaked.

As I drive, I look for a place to stop. This rain is too much. I can't drive like this. One with my pussy clenching and my inner thighs getting wet from the thought of him wanting me. And that I'm soaked. I park in an indoor parkimg garage which is abandoned.

"We need to wait here. Until it calms." I tell him and he nods.

I sit on the hood, completely forgetting that I have no panties on and he has a view. I see his adam's apple bob and he swallows thickly. I see him avert his eyes but looks at my soaked form every now and again. What hurt will it do if I tease him? He won't do anything.

I scratch my thigh, close to my skirt and I see his eyes roam me again. I stretch my legs out to get comfortable on the hood and his eyes widen and I watch as his pants tighten. He's hard. I guess he got a good view. What the hell, we're alone.

He rushes to me and smashes his lips on mine. I groan at the pace. He is a good kisser. This is wrong. But it feels right. His hand goes under my skirt and plays with my nub and I gasp.

"Does that feel good? Huh?" He whispers. Afraid that if he speaks loud, it will break whatever we have. "You're so fucking wet, Erika."

"For you." I murmur back. "You want to make me come?" I tease him and he nods his head.

I hop off the hood and take off my skirt. Letting it fall to the floor. I see him lick his lips at the sight of my pussy, glistening with my juices.

I sit on the hood and widen my legs for him.

He basically falls to his knees and his head dips between my legs. I feel a swipe on my outer lips and gasp. He feels so good.

"Steve. Don't stop." I gasp.

He swipes it again and again. I place my hand on his head and force him down on a spot where it feels good. Where it makes me want to come fast. He pushes a finger in my pussy and I moan loudly. He slowly moves his finger and licks my clit and I see stars. How is he so good at this? He adds another finger and my hips move against his fingers and his tongue. That's when he hits a spot where I open my mouth and nothing comes out.

It feels so good. I feel his pace quicken, both fingers and tongue and I moan.

"Yes. Steve. Keep going. Ah. I'm coming. I'm comi- ah!" I shout out as my orgasm hits me like a truck. My legs writher and my head collapses on my car and my body shakes as I came down from my high.

I see him lick his fingers that are covered in my juices. He crashes ou lips together and I can taste myself on his lips. He brings me off the hood and pushes me up against the car. I hear his belt and I look behind me to see him stroking his cock.

He guides it to my entrance and pushes in without any questions. I hiss at the feel. He is big for his age and that I haven't had sex in 6 months.

He slams into me, not bothering to get me adjusted as he wants to fuck. He holds my head down and I groan loudly as he hits a spot that he hit with his tongue moments ago. His hand goes to my front and under my shirt, playing with my tits and his hand goes under my bra and playing with my peaks.

He slams into me and I let out a mewl. He feels so good.

"You feel good." I groan and I can feel my orgasm is nearly here. "I'm gonna come." I moan again.

"Shit. I feel you." He murmurs into my ear and kisses my neck.

He keeps slamming into me and I release noises that I haven't heard of. I have never done these noises with other men. But now with a 15 year old, I'm enjoying him. He feels right to me.

My body shakes and I cry out as I come.

Steven is not far behind me as he cries out and spills his seed inside me. He oulls out and spins me around, kissing me hard. I feel the come dripping down my legs and I don't care.

He felt too good to be worried about that.


End file.
